


[Podfic] My Beating Heart

by janzodmb



Series: [Podfic] Like A Drum [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janzodmb/pseuds/janzodmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic for Lownly's My Beating Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] My Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Beating Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991680) by [Lownly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lownly/pseuds/Lownly). 



> Hello, this is David. Thank you all for listening to and hopefully loving Lownly's Like A Drum Series.

The link to listen and download can be [found here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d3g6q2c3btzkqgh/MBHCh1.mp3)

An alternate download can be [found here.](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/v0gpqqV7ce/MBHCh1.html)

 

You can listen to the bloopers [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5t80qfg69r5q0y5/MBHBlooper1.mp3)

And downloaded [here.](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/v0gpqqV7ce/MBHCh1.html)

 

Also you can find Lownly on Tumblr here: [ownly-lownly.tumblr.com](ownly-lownly.tumblr.com)

And I'm here: [thenerdyones.tumblr.com](thenerdyones.tumblr.com)


End file.
